A Very Merry Christmas
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Alicia and Peter at Christmas vacation at his parents home, not being able to share a bedroom... Umm and it is very much sexy time...


_Okay Kiki wanted another hot AP story, that included oral sex. Do I even need to say more? Lol... I wrote it for her long ago, but never posted ti, as it is really part 2 of a collection and I am not fond for the first and third on any more, but this is sweet fluffy, romantic and sexy, without being too much... It is about the separate bedroom deal mentioned in 2.12 (and what happened in that bedroom they didn't want know Zach did a repeat of...) _

_Um Very m-rated so please don't read if you don't like that kind of things..._

_Don't own the Good Wife if I did Alicia and Peter would be back together for sure._

* * *

**A Verry Merry Christmas Indeed**

Alicia rolled over onto her other side once more, hoping that would help her insomnia. Though it had not seemed to work so far. She had never been good at sleeping new places, and the night she had just gone through had certainly not helped at all. Actually the last two days had made it worse. She was spending Christmas with Peter and his parents in their big mansion in Chicago's suburbs. They had wanted to meet the girl their son had been speaking so much about. And she had seen a chance of getting out of Christmas with her mother, something she was rather happy about, since a Christmas spend with her mother would also have meant a Christmas spend screaming at each other. She would have thought of going to her father's otherwise, but he was overseas at the moment, because of a business deal, and he had said it was better she did not join him, with all the meetings he would be having. So then Peter had invited her to join him, in his family home, she had gladly accepted. After all Christmas spend with her boyfriend, sounded far more fun than with her bitchy mother.

However she was no longer so sure about that. Yes, she enjoyed spending time with Peter, no actually she _loved__it_. But his mother, well she had taken one look at Alicia and the distaste had been clear in her eyes. His father on the other had was kind, funny and sweet, and she really liked him. And that helped at lot then his mother kept giving small hints about things, she did not like about Alicia, or thought she did wrong. Tonight they had a big Christmas party at the house, and Jackie, Peter's mother had more or less told Alicia that the dress was wearing was inappropriate. Peter of course had said he thought she looked beautiful. All in all the night had not been that bad, Peter had been careful not to leave her side, and had guided her around introducing her to people. People that was mostly friends of his parents, or colleagues/connections of his father.

Alicia had been glad that she had been trained to smile and nod and make small talk while circulating since she was young. Her father had taught her all of that, those times she stayed with him, after her mother and him had divorced. Her mother had gotten custody of her and Owen, her little brother, though she had begged for her and Owen to stay with her father. However her mother would in no way let them both go with her father, and she knew she couldn't leave Owen so she had stayed. However she had spend most vacations with her father, in New York, where he had moved after the split. Then she got older she had gone there for almost everything. Her father though he worked a lot was always happy to see her, and he never wanted to leave her home with a sitter. So she ended being brought along for business meetings, and affairs like charity events and gala dinners, from she was young. She had never minded, and her father always joked with her being his plus one to those things. She had even moved to New York for college just to be closer to him. And tonight then she had to do something like this for the first time not in his company she was happy for the "lessons" he had given her. Peter had been impressed as well, and told her more than once how amazing she was.

Alicia smiled at the memory as then rolled over in the bed once more. Okay her problem was not just the strange bed, it was also the fact that since Peter and her had started sleeping together two months ago, they had more or less grown used to spend every night together, even if they didn't always had sex, they still slept together. It has started out with a few nights a week usually from Friday to Tuesday as she had classes late both Monday and Tuesday. However it had grown to become more and more. And now it was every night. Will sometimes commented on if he should rent her room out since she was almost never there anyway. That was true, though her and Peter sometimes went to her place, it was safer to go to his. It had been a little to uncomfortable in the kitchen the morning after their first night together, then Will had seen Peter was still there. So really they preferred his place.

His mother had however insisted on them sleeping in separate bedrooms, and had made up one of the guestrooms for Alicia. Peter and her had both been surprised. Alicia had actually thought it was a tradition in the house then she learned that Peter's parents were even sleeping in separate bedroom's. However she had fully accepted it, and Peter had explained his parents bedroom situation to her later on.

Still she missed him holding her, and making love to her. The kisses he had given her through the day had left her burning and needy for more. She heard a crack behind her, and quickly turned over again, only to see the door to the room being opened just a sliver and a man slipping inside. She sat up in bed and turned on her bedside lamp only to see Peter closing the door behind him. He turned around and held a finger to his lips, while he walked over to her, and sat down on the edge of the bed. Alicia turned the bedside lamp off once more now knowing who it was.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. Peter just leaned into kiss her on the lips. A kiss that quickly turned heated she felt his lips move slightly against hers. He pulled back a bit and started to nibble on her lower lip. She opened her mouth a bit, and he slipped his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues met and started to battle for dominance. He managed to win the fight against her tongue and it became possible for him to slip his fully into the deep cavern of her mouth. His tongue traced every corner of her mouth, and then it met hers again mating with it.

When they finally pulled apart, they were both breathless and gasping for air.  
"What was that for?" She whispered.  
"Just wanted to wish my girlfriend merry Christmas, is there something wrong with that?" he asked her.  
"No, I just wondered. You do know you should not be in here. You mother would have a heart attack if she knew." Alicia reprimanded him.  
"We just won't tell her then. Plus she is asleep, she won't know. And I couldn't stand, being without you one more night." He answered, as his hand sneaked under the sheets and started to stroke her thigh. Alicia let out a light gasp, as she felt his fingers move over her night-tie and under the hem, caressing the soft skin he found there.  
"Peter what are you doing in ?" She whispered, half moaning.  
"Alicia. It had been two nights apart from you already. Plus if my mother is to get a heart attack for us being in the same bedroom "unchaperoned". We should at least make it worth it." He told her, as he let his hand slid across her thigh and over the porcelain skin of her inner thigh, closer to the apex her legs. Alicia let out a small whimper, and spread her legs just the smallest hint, giving him better access, which he did not let go to waste. He let this fingers slid the last inch up, stroking her softly where she wanted him the most. Her panties was already growing uncomfortably damp.  
"Peter... please... are... you... trying to make me forget... where we are?" She whimpered softly.  
"Depends, is it working?" He asked her teasingly, never stopping his ministrations on her body.  
"Umm... it might... but what if your parents hear us?" She whispered back, while accessing a little more against his hand.  
"Well we will just have to keep quiet... do you think you can do that?" He answered her, putting just a little more force behind his strokes, and making Alicia whimper once more.  
"I can try." She told him, and in that way agreeing.  
"We can always use a pillow as a precaution if needed. After all you can get a bit loud from time to time." Peter teased her. Alicia was about to say something but Peter interrupted her with another kiss. As he pulled away he whispered, for her to just enjoy it. He carefully started to kiss down her neck and column of her throat. He sucked on her collarbone a little, before pulling back.  
"Can I take this off you? It might make things a little easier." he told her using his hand not pleasuring her, to finger one of the straps of the night-tie. Alicia nodded and helped him lift it up. The moment it was off, she pulled him back on top of her, pressing herself against him. Peter continued where he had left off, and continued down to her breasts. Using his free hand to palm one, while he started to place tender kisses on the other one. He nibbled softly on the skin, before finally letting his lips move down a little to her nipple. He blew on it and watched it peak, before placing a kiss on it, and wrapping his lips around it. After a little while, he changed sides to give equal oral treatment to her other breast.

While Peter paid homage to her breasts, Alicia started to rub Peter's shoulders and chest a little. First outside his T-shirt, but after some time, she had wanted more skin, which she got with running her palms all the way down his stomach to the hem of his shirt. She lifted her hands up inside it and started to rub her bare palms along his naked skin. She could feel his stomach muscles flex and tighten in response to what she did, and she felt him groan against her breast. A groan that sent a vibration straight through her. Alicia started to pull his shirt up, to get it off. He let go of her for a moment to help her with her mission. As soon as it was off, he was back on top of her, continuing his ministrations.

Slowly he moved further down. Nibbling on the soft skin of her stomach, and, kissing and licking her belly button. He kissed his way further down to the top of her panty line, he slowly traced the soft skin with his lips. Alicia was already on the edge, and felt herself fall over the edge, as Peter placed a kiss on the top of her thigh. She twisted and grabbed a pillow she used to muffle her scream with. Peter pulled away long enough to pull her now completely soaked panties of her. He moved so he was between her legs and spread them wider moving them over his shoulders. With two of his fingers he slowly spread her open. She was incredibly wet already from his actions and the orgasm she had already received. He reached down and took a long lick of her. An action he repeated a few times making her wiggle and twist in pleasure, while moaning into the pillow she has clinging herself to. And using to make sure no one heard her. He slowly sucked on her clit. She clenched her fist in his hair not painful, but holding him against her and letting him know how amazingly it felt. He slowly let his tongue run down the length of her once more. Letting it swill around her entrance, before letting it slip inside her velvet-walls. He moved it slowly in and out, felling her pulse around it. Alicia arched her back, while she clenched down on his tongue and her legs tightened in their hold of him. "Oh Peter..." She moaned into the pillow once more. Peter slipped his tongue out of her letting it run along the length of her once more. He turned his tongue to loop around her throbbing clit and rubbed it gently. Making her fist her hand in his hair once more, as she pushed herself more against him. He used one of his hands to hold her hips to the bed. While his let the fingers of his other hand join his tongue in pleasuring her. He slowly eased first one finger into her and then another one, moving then in and out in a rhythm synchronized with his tongues actions on her clit. He felt her clench tightly around his fingers, and knew she was on the edge, he twisted them in a upward movement, while sucking on her at the same time, sending her flying over the edge. He kept his fingers in her moving them slowly helping her ride out her waves of pleasure. As she finally came down form her high, he placed a final kiss on her, as he eased his fingers out of her. He placed her legs back down on the bed and moved up on top of her. Giving her a kiss on the lips. She could taste herself on his lips, as she kissed him back.  
"How was that for an early Christmas present?" He teasingly told her.  
"Well I don't know, why don't you tell me?" She said as she flipped him over easily. "My turn…" She whispered to him and kissed him on the lips. Peter gasped in surprise, that was something he had not expected. True Alicia was not against preforming these kinds of actions, and she was also amazingly at it, something he had gladly learned sometime ago. However he had not expected she would be willing to risk doing that as well tonight. He had really not expected her to return the favor, but he soon forgot everything as she started to kiss and lick along his jawline. Her fingers were now circling his nipples, and her mouth followed a line down there. She licked and lightly bit his left nipple and then sucked it into her mouth to soothe the pain her light biting had caused him. Her lips drifted over his broad chest to his other nipple where she did the same. Peter was pretty sure he had died and gone to heaven. The way she was kissing and licking him all over his chest was amazing. She looked up at him with a glint in her eyes.  
"So how is it so far? Remember we can't wake your mother." She teased him.  
"Your little minx." He told her, but she as payback bite his nipple once more. Making Peter moan loudly, but quickly following her example with the pillow, knowing she was right they couldn't wake anyone.  
"Lets hope you did not wake up your mother ,or she really will have a heart attack." Alicia told him as she started to slide down his body. She kissed down his stomach. His muscles flexed under her warm kisses and her tongue's ministrations. When she came to his belly button she slid her tongue inside and spent a bit of time of licking and kissing him there. Just like he had done with her. Alicia slowly moved down lower until she came to the hem of his boxers. She pulled back and looked at him once again. "You need to lift up a little so I can get them off you." She instructed him a twinkle in her eyes. Peter willingly did as asked, and she pulled them of him. Before moving back up she kissed along the line where they had been, from one hipbone to another. As Alicia's eyes locked on his prominent erection. Peter, who had been hard since his earlier actions on Alicia, felt himself harden even further. As she wrapped her slim hand around him, he whimpered.  
"You really need to stay quiet for this, Peter! I am pretty sure none of us would enjoy your mother walking in while I was giving you a blow job." She teased him, as she kept on stroking him. She looked him in the eyes as she lowered her head and ran the tip of her tongue along the slit of him. She eagerly lapped at him and ran her tongue down along his length a couple of times, before she went up and took an inch of him into the hot cavern of her mouth. She sucked on it, swilling her tongue around him. Peter groaned in pleasure, and without really thinking of it, his hands found her head and his fingers pulled her hair back so he was able to see her face. Plus using, it just to guide her moments just a little. Alicia looked up at him with huge doe eyes and then lowered her mouth further and took more of him inside her mouth. Her tongue ran around him, and one of her hands was stroking the part she did not have in her mouth. She pulled up again and ran her tongue over his tip once again to collect the new moisture which was leaking out of him. She then pulled him all the way into her mouth and started to move her head up and down. She deep throated him taking him almost all the way inside, and he felt himself hit the back of her throat, Peter had a passing thought of where her gag reflex had gone, but the pleasure of her actions made him forget it quickly. Peter had no idea how he had not fallen over the edge yet. She was amazing at what she was doing and he felt himself getting closer and closer, and he was more and more sure that he would not be able to hold back. However Alicia didn't seem to have any intention of stopping. Peter groaned into the pillow like his lover had a little while earlier as he fell over the edge. When he was done she licked him completely clean. As she did this he started to come to life, and harden once more. She moved up his body and placed a kiss on his chest before looking at him.  
"So how was that for a Christmas present?" She mimicked his question form earlier.  
"That was amazing, Honey, but nothing is as good as this." He said before kissing her as he turned her over. She spread her legs to make room for him. Without even testing if she was ready or bothering with a condom (She had gone on the pill a few weeks earlier, figuring out it would be more comfortable for the both of them) he slid into her silky wetness.

They both moaned in pleasure, fussing their lips together, in the hope that their kiss would keep their moans from being heard. Alicia wrapped her long legs around Peter's hips and pushed up against him, letting him know that she wanted him to start moving. He pulled back slowly, almost all the way out, and entered her again. She moaned in pleasure at this. He let them fall into a rhythm. It was slow but intense. He wanted it to be like that, she seemed to agree. She met his thrusts every time he pushed into her with equal force. He gazed into her eyes and saw a look which was a mix of love, desire, passion, and pleasure. Alicia pulled his head down and kissed him again. Peter felt her flutter against him and he knew she was getting closer to the edge again. He knew the moment she went over the edge he would follow her. It would be impossible not to. She was so incredibly tight and wet around him. It was already hard holding on as it was, but the thought of how good she would feel around him when she finally went over, was overwhelming. He picked up his pace a bit and made his thrusts harder as well as changing his direction a bit. This change made him hit her in a new angle which made her whimper in greater pleasure.  
"Please,…don't stop… feels so good." She let out, while trying hard not to be too loud.  
"I know, baby… I know." He whispered at her, kissing her again. He reached down and touched her, with his fingers, stroking her. This move of his was what sent her over the edge.  
Alicia tightened around him, and her legs held him in place, close to her. Feeling her flutter and clench around him made him follow her over the edge as he had predicted. He collapsed on top of her. Placing a kiss onto her sweaty forehead before moving off her.  
"Do you think they heard us?" She whispered, as she rolled over so she was resting on top of his chest, her favorite post sex spot.  
"They might have heard you. You were pretty loud." He teased her, but then he saw the worry in her eyes he tried to calm her down again.  
"Don't worry. It is a big house. And your room is fortunately far a way from my mother's." Peter said as he stroke her hair. Alicia nodded against him.  
"You should maybe get back to your own bed, just to be on the safe side." She told him already hating that he had to leave her again.  
"I will set the alarm clock and get back to my own bed before they get up. There are no small children in the house, so it is not like we will have to worry about being woken up at 5am." He explained to her.  
"Okay. Oh and merry Christmas Peter." She whispered, reaching up and kissing him. Peter returned the kiss.  
"Merry Christmas Alicia." He told her as she pulled back and laid down on his chest once more, as Peter pulled the sheets up around the two of them, making sure she wouldn't get cold.


End file.
